My heart beats only for you
by flyingtoupee2012
Summary: Naru's possessed. Mai's in a coma. Lin's gone crazy.everyone else is just trying to find something to do. simply put all hell has broken lose for the SPR team. please read and review! Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

My Heart Beats Only For You.

Chapter One

Nightmares

'_hahaha' A child's laughter filled the empty hall, it didn't sound happy or even unhappy, mad nor angry, somehow the laughter just sounded empty, it was like the child's laugh was void of any emotion._

_A tall women stood in front of her sink slowly washing the dishes, trying desperately to drown out the horrid sound._

_Moving here, into this house, into this town had been the biggest mistake of her life. She had never believed in ghosts, but living here these past few months had definitely changed her mind._

_She pulled her hands out of the soapy water to place them over her ears, she lowered herself down until she was sitting curled up on the floor, sobbing hysterically. Her once normal life had now become her worst nightmare._

_Banging sounds came from outside the sliding doors that separated the kitchen from the dinning area, getting louder and more violent as the 'presence' made it's way closer._

_The door swung open and the girl looked up horrified._

'_Ahhhh' _

Mai's eyes felt heavy in their sockets. She hadn't been sleeping well lately…her night had become plagued with horrible nightmares.

Most nights her dreams were the regular ghosts and possessions. But lately there were nights where she would wake abruptly covered in a cold sweat, not remembering what had woken her.

During the days she would have flashes of what she supposed where memories from her dreams, first where flashes of children playing and laughing, and the next flash she would remember was of a city, the streets lined with the same children but this time they were lying in pools of their own blood.

Mai sifted through the papers cluttering her desk, for the last hour she had been attempting to sort through the monster that was currently her work table.

But, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate her tired mind just wasn't working. She supposed it was all those nights of not sleeping finally catching up to her.

Her eyes closed as she lay her head on her desk, sighing. Soon enough Mai was drifting into a dreamless sleep.

'Mai tea' Naru called turning the page of his book. A few minutes later Naru looked up, wondering what useless thing his assistant was up to now.

Instead of yelling Naru got to his feet and headed to the main room, where Mai would usually be working.

Mai was fast asleep her head resting on her arms, drool leaking out the side of her open mouth. Naru scowled, he had no idea why he put up with her.

Well he did, but he would never ever admit it to anyone.

Naru picked up a pen off of the desk and poked her with it. Mai shifted before going still again.

'Mai' Naru growled, 'wake up right now or you're fired'

Mai shot up, looking around confused, before her eyes landed on Naru. 'Naru, I wasn't sleeping I was just…umm…'

'Cleaning your papers with your salvia?' Mai face turned red.

'Did you need something?' Mai asked, clearing her throat.

Naru rolled his eyes, 'Get me some tea'

'Yes sir.' Mai saluted childishly.

She stood up and headed into the kitchen to make tea, she stopped to ask Lin if he wanted some, before continuing on her way.

Naru stared at the spot where she had been, before shaking his head and walking back into his office.


	2. Chapter 2 The Case

Chapter Two

The Case

Akira Souma pulled her purse up higher onto her shoulder, shifting nervously in front of the door.

She lifted her hand to open the door, going through exactly what she was going to say, before turning the handle.

She walked into the office; it wasn't exactly what she had imagined. She looked around, spotting a young girl sitting at a desk tapping a pen on her nose.

The girl looked up, and smiled. 'Hello, can I help you?'

'Umm…is this Shibuya Psychic Research?' Akira asked. She kept walking until she was standing in front of the desk.

'Yes it is' The girl smile seemed to brighten.

'Is Mr. Shibuya in?' Akira asked, 'I'd like his help with something'

The girl nodded and stood up, 'I'll go get him why don't you take a seat, make your self comfortable' The girl said gesturing to the couches sitting behind Akira.

'I'm Mai by the way' The girl…Mai said, 'You are…?'

'Thank you, I'm Akira Souma, It's nice to meet you' Akira smiled slightly, before taking a seat on one of the large leather couches.

'You too' Mai replied, disappearing down the hallway.

A few minutes later Mai reappeared with two young men, one of them looked about the same age as her maybe a couple of years older, the other looked to be in his twenties.

'This is Na-…Shibuya-San' She said gesturing to the younger guy, 'And this is Lin-San, his assistant'

'Nice to meet you' Shibuya-san said.

Lin-san just nodded.

'What is it you would like our help with?' Shibuya-san continued, he turned towards Mai, 'Get us some tea'

Mai nodded, 'Would you like some Akira-san?'

'Um…Yes please' Akira shifted on the couch, as Mai walked out of the room once again.

'Right well I wanted to ask you if you would help me with…um…well you see my sister is in the hospital…and…the doctors are unsure of what is wrong with her' Akira paused to look at Lin who was typing away on his laptop…where had he gotten it from? 'She's in a coma…but she left me this letter'

Akira pulled an envelope out of her bag, and handed it to Shibuya-san.

He took it; opened it and began reading its contents out loud.

_Dear Akira_

_I'm so sorry but I cannot stay in this world any longer._

_Please forgive me._

_-Ma-Ri- _

'This just looks like a normal suicide note' Shibuya said handing it back.

Mai entered the room placing a tea cup in front of everyone before sitting down beside Akira.

'My sister would never try to commit suicide' Akira snapped, then in her normal tone continued, 'Just a few days ago she was going on about her house being haunted, and how she kept hearing laughter, and banging'

'Does your sister live with anyone?' Mai asked.

'No, she just moved into a new town, she said she was going to start over' Akira wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, 'She was supposed to go to her first job interview today, she was aspiring to be a reporter'

'We'll take the case' Shibuya-san said, 'but don't expect to much, please leave the address of your sisters house and your contact details with Mai, and when would you like us there?'

Akira looked surprised. 'Is tomorrow too soon.' she asked.

'No, we'll be there at nine' Shibuya stood up and walked to what Akira guessed was his office, only looking back to tell Mai to bring him some more tea.

…Day One 09:00…

The house was huge, twenty windows lined the front of it, and the sides seemed to go on forever, and right beside the house was an old hospital.

According to Akira it was the town's only one.

The town was relatively small, approximately 500 people lived there. And the entire town seemed to be on one long street.

Mai was carrying the equipment into the house, they had set up there base in the dinning room. Lin was setting up the computers, while Naru sat beside him drinking tea.

'Lazy cow' Mai muttered under her breath, as she set the last of the equipment down.

They spent most of the morning setting everything up, placing the cameras and microphones around the house.

The house was huge, but consisted mostly of bedrooms. Akira said that it was an old abandoned orphanage, and that Ma-Ri had bought it planning on fixing it up and making it into a bed and breakfast.

'Did Ma-Ri ever tell you the details of what she had been experiencing here?' Naru asked, taking a sip of his tea.

'Yes' Akira replied simply.

Naru sighed, 'Could you tell us what she told you, it would help us know where to concentrate'

'Well, she told me about the laughing, like I mentioned before, and the banging noises, she also said she would wake up feeling as if someone was sitting on her, someone light that couldn't block her airways, like a child'

'Was there any specific time of day when these events would occur?'

'I'm not sure, from what I heard they would happen randomly through out the day' Akira said, 'But I do remember her telling me that she would wake up every night with the same feeling…like someone was sitting on her diaphragm…I think she said it was around two a.m.'

Mai wrapped her arms around herself; flashes of her dream kept going through her head.

A/N: Thanx for reviewing, sorry this chapter is so short and cheesy...I'm making up the plot as I go. (O)

Hopefully it'll get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Lillian: I noticed that I didn't put up a disclaimer...oops!

So this is for all my chapters, because I'm too lazy to go and add disclaimers to all my chapters.

Tori: Lazy Cow!

Lillian: Excuse Me?

Tori: Just get on with it, you're boring the readers.

Lillian: Hmph!

Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its awesome characters!

Chapter Three

Bad Tea

Day Two 05:00 Hours

_Mai stood at the end of a long white hallway, gray tiles lined the floor. The place smelled weird, like antiseptic. Mai moved forward, walking down the hall. The hallway seemed to go on forever, the end seeming to get farther and farther away. Mai started to run, anxiety weighing her down. _

_Mai stopped. The hallway had suddenly ended, a large metal door standing just a few feet away from her. The door seemed to be calling to her, beckoning her forward._

_She took a step forward, reaching her hand out to grab the handle._

'_Mai don' t...'_

_Mai spun around, Gene stood there holding his hand out towards her. 'Mai it's too dangerous, you have to wake up.'_

'_What's too dangerous?' Mai asked, taking his outstretched hand._

_Gene shook his head, 'It's time to wake up Mai' _

_Mai nodded. The hall spun around her, making her head spin._

'_Wait don't go, you're my only hope'_

Mai's eyes shot open, sweat soaking her pajamas, she threw the covers off and sat up.

She shivered as she placed her feet on the cold floor.

She headed to the bathroom bending over the sink; she started to cough, holding her hand over her mouth as she started to convulse. Her stomach heaved and blood spewed from her mouth. Horrified she stared at the dark red liquid covering the bottom of the sink.

She sobbed, turning on the water and letting it wash the blood away. Mai splashed her face, before turning off the faucets.

She backed up into the wall behind her, slipping down it until she was resting on the cold floor. She let her head fall into her hands, tears falling down her already wet face.

07:00 Hours

Naru sat in front of the screens lining the dinning room walls. 'Where is that useless assistant?' he mumbled looking at his empty tea cup.

Lin glanced over worriedly, before going back to his typing.

'Maybe you should go look for her, and stop hovering over me' Lin suggested.

Naru looked at him. 'Fine I will' He got up smoothing down his shirt, 'And I wasn't hovering'

Naru walked through the dark hallways, searching for Mai's room.

'Shibuya-san' Naru turned around, to see Akira coming out of her room.

'Yes?' He replied, as Akira made her way over to him, she lifted her arm holding a file out towards him.

'I was going through my sister's things last night...I think this might help'

'What is it?' Naru asked, taking the file from her.

'It's the history of the town'

'And how is that relevant?'

'Take a look at it, I think my sister knew something about what's happening here' Akira explained, 'I think she was going to write an article on it'

Naru nodded, he turned around and continued down the hall, clutching the file in his hand.

Akira sighed, walking across the hall into the bathroom.

'MAI' Akira yelled. Naru came running back, standing behind her in the doorway.

Mai was curled up on the floor, shivering. She seemed to be asleep. Naru pushed past Akira, kneeling down beside Mai.

'Mai? Mai wake up' Naru shook her arm slightly.

'Is she okay?' Akira asked worriedly, 'Should I go get Lin-san?'

Naru ignored her, lifting Mai up in his arms. 'Help me get her to the base'

_Mai stood outside on an empty street, in front of her stood the orphanage, looking tall and ominous._

_She could hear children's laughter coming from inside. _

_And then she was back in the white hallway, the same sterile smell assaulting her nose._

_But this time she wasn't alone there was a boy standing in front of her, reaching his arm out._

'_Help me' _

_Her dream world swayed, and then she was standing in front of the orphanage again, but the streets were no longer empty, children's bodies lay on the ground, blood seeping out of their lifeless bodies ._

08:00 Hours

Mai gasped, sitting up suddenly, almost hitting her head with Lin's.

'What are you doing in my...oh...this isn't my room' Mai looked around; she was lying on the dinning room table, Lin and Naru were standing over her.

'How are you feeling?' Lin asked, handing her a cup of tea.

'Fine...why am I here?' Mai took the cup in her hands, the warm cup felt good against her freezing skin.

'Akira found you passed out in the bathroom' Naru replied, sitting down in his chair. 'Do you remember anything?'

Mai looked thoughtful, 'No, not really' she put her cup to her lips taking a small sip, before spitting it back out, 'YUCK! What is this?'

'Sorry I'm not very good at making tea'

'John!' Mai exclaimed happily, 'When did you get here?'

'We're all here, we arrived this morning' John smiled, coming farther into the room, 'Ayako and Masako are helping Akira-san with breakfast'

Mai nodded, 'Where's Bou-san?'

'Right here' Bou-san answered, coming in from the other room, he turned to Naru, 'The camera's wire was cut'

'Well that explains it' John said.

Bou-san nodded. 'Explains what?' Mai asked.

'Why there was no video feed from your room'

'Oh'

A/N; Lillian: I hope you guys like it; ideas and helpful criticism are appreciated.

Thank you to all our reviewers. R/R. (~_~)


	4. Chapter 4 Heart Beats

Chapter Four

Heart Beats

Day two

09:00 hours

"'_This morning yet another family was found in a similar manners as Ma-ri Souma, last month. The family was found early this morning by their housekeeper. _

'_I have never seen something so gruesome in my life.' The housekeeper commented when asked by our reporters. _

_Police are unsure as to who could have caused these disturbing killings, or what was used by suspects._

_Victims include the Pleasants twelve-year-old son Alex, who was admitted to the hospital this morning, in a coma._

_The doctors are unsure what caused the coma or when he will wake up._

_The Father; Tyler Pleasant was found in the kitchen. But other than that the police officials are refusing to disclose anymore information on his death._

_Olivia Pleasant refuses to comment at this time._

_At this point we have no further information about this strange string of coma related crimes.'"_

Ayako shivered, as she read through the morning paper. This town really was full of disturbing happenings.

If it wasn't for Mai she wouldn't even be here.

Ayako had been so angry when she had arrived that morning to find Mai lying on the dinning room table out cold.

If anything had happened to her, Naru's death would have been the one splashed across the front page.

But Mai had insisted that she was fine, and that Ayako shouldn't worry about her. 'How can I not worry about you' Ayako muttered.

Mai always seemed to find herself in the middle of trouble. Ayako couldn't remember one case where Mai hadn't been targeted by some revenge seeking ghost, or even better...possessed.

Ayako shook her head, placing the paper down beside her as Masako came towards her. Now this girl she could do without. 'Ayako will you help me go through these papers, Akira-San thinks there might be something important in them' Masako held out a brown file to her. 'Mai will be joining us shortly'

'Fine I guess' Ayako grumbled.

Ayako took the file, opening it grumpily; she really didn't feel like working. She felt like strangling Naru.

'What are these anyways?'

'They're the town history; Ma-Ri-San seemed to be researching it before she fell into a coma'

'Wait' Ayako picked back up the newspaper, 'This boy fell into a coma this morning, and what's more it seems it's been happening a lot lately'

'That is quite strange' Masako agreed. 'But I am not sensing anything'

'You mean there are no ghosts here?'

'Not at the moment, but I did sense something when we first arrived' Masako sat down beside Ayako taking half of the papers from her, 'The presence of a child'

'You mean when Mai was unconscious'

'Yes' Masako replied simply. Mai walked into the room with a tray of tea, she walked around the room handing everyone a cup. After she was done she sat down beside Masako.

'So what are we doing?'

'Going through this file, here take some' Ayako shoved a pile of papers into Mai's hands. 'Tell us if anything sticks out'

'umm...okay'

A few minutes passed before Mai sat up straight and started flipping out. "Oh, oh, oh, oh! I found something I found something!" Mai said jumping out of her seat and running over to Naru and Lin. 'Look this old guy here, Hiro Jung, used to own the orphanage and the hospital next door.'

'So?' Naru asked skeptically.

Mai glared at him, 'So, he was accused of experimenting on the children that lived here in the Orphanage, but he hung himself before he could be prosecuted.'

'Does it say what kind of experiment?' Ayako asked.

'No, why?'

'There have been some strange cases of people falling into a coma's.'

'That's worth looking into, Lin'

'Good work Mai' John complimented, walking forwards but he stumbled his foot catching on the camera wire. His arms shot out to catch himself splashing his tea all over Mai's shirt.

'I'm so sorry Mai' John gushed, grabbing a wad of tissues and wiping at the tea stain on her chest.

Mai blushing scarlet grabbed a hold of the priest's hands too stop him. "I think I can do it my self John-san." She said not able to meet his eyes.

John's eyes widened and he dropped Mai's hands and started to beg her forgiveness as a matching blush crept up his neck and into his already flushed face.

The room burst into laughter, even Lin's lips lifted a little at the corners. Naru was the only one not smiling; instead Lin could have sworn he saw him blush slightly.

'I think I'm going to go get changed.' Mai said pulling at her shirt.

'We'll come with you.' Ayako grabbed Masako and followed Mai out into the hall.

'Questioning your resolve to be a priest now, aren't ya.' Bou-san wiggled his eyebrows at John suggestively.

Mai opened the door to her room, Ayako trailing behind her, Masako had gone to the bathroom on the way. She walked over to her borrowed closet, throwing it open, she pulled out a T-shirt and proceeded to get changed.

'What's that?' Ayako asked. Mai turned around to see Ayako pointing at her bed, where a small red lump sat.

'I don't know' Mai walked over to her bed and looked down. 'OH MY GOSH IT'S A HEART' Mai screamed in terror, jumping back at Ayako.

Ayako walked in front of her, there on Mai's bed sat a human heart covered in fresh blood, beside it lay a note.

Mai peeked over Ayako's shoulder, before leaning down to pick up the note.

'Ow' Mai muttered, the paper had slit her finger.

'What does it say?' Ayako asked, holding on to Mai's arm.

'My heart beats only for you'

A/N; Hope you liked it...it was fun to write...Naru's such a perv...hehe. R/R!


	5. Possession

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt…obviously.

Chapter…..something…it's been so long I forgot the last chapter I wrote…oops! O.o

Mai's face was pale as she stared at the note in her hand, in disgust. 'What kind of sick joke is this?' Ayako asked angrily. She grabbed Mai's hand and proceeded to lead her out of the room. Mai was obviously still in shock, holding onto Ayako's hand tightly, making Ayako wince at the pressure. 'Come on Mai let's go back down stairs.'

Ayako flung open the dining room door. She was about to start yelling but the scene in front of her made the words catch in her throat. Naru lay on the floor, the others hovering over him, calling his name. Lin was even slapping his face…ouch.

'What's going on?' Ayako said, pulling a now shaking Mai into a tight hug. Trying to calm her down, though she'd probably freak out even more when she noticed Naru.

'We don't know what happened.' John said looking over at Ayako and Mai. 'One second he was perfectly fine and then he just fainted.' Ayako frowned. 'Well we have bigger problems then the newly discovered feminine side of Naru, someone left Mai a present.'

Suddenly Mai's head shot up. 'What happened to Naru?' Ayako sighed loudly. 'Nothing Mai he's fine, anyways back to what I was saying some lunatic left a human heart on Mai's bed.'

'What?' Bou-san asked getting up from his position beside Naru. 'Mai are you okay?'

Mai just nodded weakly, making her way over to a chair, and slumping down onto it. Her head was spinning. She felt sick.

'Do you want some-'Bou-san started, but was quickly cut off by a terrified scream. 'What was that?' Ayako asked. Peeking her head out the door.

Mai stood up. 'Where's Masako?' The door banged open to revel a very dishevelled Masako. 'There's a h-heart on Mai's bed.' She stuttered.

Ayako rolled her eyes. 'Where have you been? We already know.'

'Naru?' She shouted, her eyes falling on his unconscious form. 'Is he okay what happened?'

Ayako and Bou-san looked at each other. 'He's fine.' Masako sighed relieved, and then she blushed bright red. 'I wasn't worried or anything…we just can't have him dying before he marries Mai.'

Everyone stared at her, (except for Naru and Lin because Lin is too polite to stare…and obviously Naru is unconscious) Mai's face would've put tomatoes to shame.

Lin coughed drawing everyone's attention to him. 'Hosho-san will you please assist me in bringing Naru somewhere more comfortable?' Bou-san nodded. 'Of course.'

'Umm…while you are at it do you guys mind disposing of that Heart?' Ayako asked, while it was more of a command really. Mai nodded slightly, signalling that she too would like the heart removed from her room, not that she was ever going back in there. But it still disturbed her that it was in the house at all.

Bou-san nodded solemnly in reply, following Lin out of the room. 'Thanks.' Mai mumbled. Ayako looked at her worriedly. 'Mai-San what happened to your finger?' John asked.

Mai looked down at her finger, blood was leaking off of it onto the floor. 'Oh my goodness Mai.' Ayako exclaimed loudly. 'Let's go clean that up.' She grabbed Mai's wrist and hoisted her to her feet, dragging her behind her into the kitchen, Masako following closely behind them.

John-san sighed, setting himself down in a chair.

'Look at how deep it is.' Masako observed, looking closely at Mai's cut. Ayako frowned coming over with a first aid kit, she set it down on the counter. 'I thought it was only a paper cut, Mai.'

Mai looked at her through blood-shot eyes. 'I don't feel so good.' Ayako looked up from bandaging the cut. 'You look kind of feverish.' She replied, putting her hand on Mai's forehead. 'You're burning up!'

Mai's vision started to blur, then quickly turning black. She fell limp.

'MAI?' Ayako and Masako yelled, catching her as she fell.

Akira walked into the dining room her arms full of groceries. She looked around searching for somebody. 'Hello?' She called into the seemingly empty room.

'Hello Akira-san.' John-san replied politely, standing up from his position behind the door, and out of Akira's line of sight.

Akira jumped dropping some of her groceries. 'Oh, John-san you scared me. I didn't see you there.' John smiled in apology. 'I'm sorry, let me help you with those.' John bent over and picked up the fallen groceries setting them down on the dining room table. 'Thank you.' Akira said, following his example and setting the groceries down. 'Where is everyone.'

John smiled sadly. 'Ayako-san and Masako-san are taking care of Mai. And the others are taking care of Naru.' Akira's eyes widened. 'Did they break up?' John stared at her oddly. 'I'm sorry?' He asked. 'You said they were taking care of them…oh they must be so heart broken.'

'What? No…Naru just passed out, and Mai's finger was cut.' John explained.

'Oh…well now I feel silly…what happened?' Akira face was turning slightly pink. 'I'm not…'John started to explain but was cut off from a loud shout coming from the kitchen. 'MAI!'

John and Akira looked at each other before rushing into the kitchen. 'What happened?' John asked rushing forward to help Ayako with Mai. 'We don't know.' Masako explained. 'One minute she was fine, and the next she was burning up and fainting all over the place.' Masako finished, sounding less concerned and more like she was complaining.

'She needs a hospital!' Ayako said taking charge. She handed Mai over to John who lifted her up in his arms. Just then the door burst open. 'Naru just woke up…' Bou-san stopped taking in the scene around him. 'What happened?' He asked rushing over to where Mai was still cradled in John's arms.

'She fainted.' Ayako explained quickly. 'We need to get her to a hospital.' Bou-san nodded. 'Then what are you waiting for let's go.'

They ended up in the hospital next door. Mai was quickly ushered into a room. Now she lay still unconscious, hooked up to lots of different machines, An IV protruding out of her wrist. She as all sweaty, and her face was flushed. The Doctors didn't know what was wrong; they just kept telling them not to worry, while they ran more tests. The sight made Ayako want to cry, how could she not worry about her, she was like her little sister, her best-friend.

Lin walked up to her. 'Have you seen Naru?' He asked coming to stand beside her. Ayako nodded toward Mai's hospital room. 'Where do you think he is, he hasn't left her side since he got here.' Lin frowned; he didn't like the idea of Naru being up and walking, after all just a few hours ago he had been the one lying unconscious.

'You should probably go in there and get him to come out, the doctor's need to run some more tests.' Lin nodded his response, before walking into the badly lit room.

Naru sat in a chair beside Mai's bed, holding her hand gently in his. He wasn't doing anything or saying anything, he was just looking at her.

'Naru.' Lin called softly, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. 'Naru, the doctors need to run some more tests, so you need to come back to the waiting room. '

Lin frowned; he didn't seem to be getting a response. 'Naru.' He said it a little louder this time. 'Naru' spun around, glaring at him.

'I'm not Naru.'

A/N: Wow I was sitting in a dark room all alone writing this and the end kind of freaked me out. Lol. Sorry it took me forever to update…I even said in my other story that I was going to drop this one…but I decided not to. Sorry if there are some sentences that don't make sense. I'm tired so you can't blame me. Lol. Please R/R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt...Blah blah blah!

Chapter 6...Gene?

Naru turned to look at him. "I'm not Naru."

Lin stared at him, for a minute, before nodding and leaving the room. He walked over to where Ayako was standing.

"We have a problem."

Ayako looked up from her magazine. She needed something to keep her busy. "What is it?"

Lin sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Naru's possessed."

Ayako stared at him, the magazine falling from her hands. "What?" she choked out. "NARU"S POSSESSED?"

The other's turned to look at them.

"What's going on?" Bou-san asked, coming up to them, the other's not far behind.

"Naru's possessed!" Ayako shouted. Then she turned to Lin. "Did you leave him in there? WITH MAI?"

Lin nodded.

"What's wrong with you, get him away from her!" she shouted, storming towards Mai's hospital room.

Lin signalled for Bou-san to stop her. Bou-san walked forward grabbing Ayako by the arm. But he ended up having to grab her around her waist and haul her kicking and screaming back to the waiting room.

"Get him away from Mai!" Ayako yelled furiously. "He could be dangerous."

"Ayako calm down," Bou-san shouted, trying to restrain her. "Listen to what Lin has to say."

Ayako glared at them, but settled down. "You can let go of me now!" She growled. Bou-san blushed, quickly letting go of her.

"Explain," she said simply, turning to Lin. Masako and John came over to stand beside her.

"We can't be sure if the ghost will harm Mai or not." Lin said, trying to stop Ayako from throwing another tantrum. "None of us sensed anything."

He continued. "I think we should have John-San try to exercise it, but I don't think we will be able to get him away from Mai."

They all stared at him a little shocked that he even knew that many words. "So what do you propose we do?" Masako asked. "Drag him out?"

"No, we don't know what he'll do if we try to force him out of the room." Bou-san interjected. "He could end up hurting Mai."

"It would seem…" Lin started, then stopped, putting a hand to his chin, thinking to himself.

They all stared at him.

"It would seem? Seem what?" Ayako asked impatiently.

Lin glared at her. "It would seem," He continued, "that the spirit might care for Mai."

"What do you mean?" John asked, ever polite.

Ayako gasped. "You don't mean the ghost likes Mai? What a creep."

Masako giggled, but quickly hid it by turning it into a cough, as Ayako turned to glare at her.

"So if we tell him that the doctors need to take care of Mai, do you think he'll leave by himself, Lin?" Bou-san asked.

"Possibly." Lin nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for. Go tell him." Ayako ordered, waving for Lin to leave. The other's rolled their eyes at Ayako's bossiness.

"I'll come with you." Bou-san volunteered following Lin into Mai's Hospital room.

* * *

"Excuse us." Bou-san said as the entered the room. Naru" turned to glare at him, his hand still grasping Mai's. "Uhh…"

"Who are you?" Lin-san asked abruptly.

Bou-san gave him a weird look. "I was trying to be a little more subtle," he whispered.

Naru" didn't answer at first, just turned back to look at Mai. "I'm not Naru. I could never be as idiotic as that moron."

Bou-san stared at him, trying not to laugh. It was quite comical hearing Naru calling himself idiotic.

"If I had Mai's love I would treasure it, and not be such a narcissistic prude." He went on, staring adoringly at Mai.

Lin raised an eyebrow at him. Bou-san snickered, though he quickly covered it by coughing.

"If you care for her so much, then you won't object to coming with us, so the doctors can care for her?" Lin asked, shooting Bou-san a dark look.

"Naru" looked at Lin for a second before turning his gaze back to Mai. He sighed, before letting go of her hand and getting to his feet.

"If I must.' He looked over at Mai one last time, before following them out of her room.

"That was easy.' Bou-san whispered to Lin. But Lin just kept walking, completely ignoring him. "And here I thought we were bonding." Bou-san muttered, rolling his eyes at Lin's cold demeanour. _No wonder Naru and him get along so well. _

Ayako practically attacked them when they entered the private waiting room. "Is Mai okay? Who are you? What do you want?" She just kept shooting off questions, not waiting for any answers.

"Ayako, breath!' Bou-san interjected. "Sheesh, women take a breath, before you pass out.'

Ayako glared at him. "I'm just worried." She muttered.

Naru" looked at her pityingly. "Mai will be fine, I'll protect her."….Everyone stared at him.

"Wow!" John exclaimed. "He really is possessed." Their laughter filled the room, seemingly lifting the heavy atmosphere.

* * *

_Mai stood in a long, never ending hallway. All around her was white. She felt trapped, scared and alone. She had been walking for what seemed like hours. Though in reality had probably only been minutes._ _The floor was freezing against her bare feet, making her shiver._

'_Gene.' She called, longing for someone in this white hell. 'Gene, are you here?'_

'_Mai, I told you, you shouldn't come here.' Mai whirled around, crying in relief when she spotted Gene standing a few feet away from her. _

'_Gene!' She exclaimed, throwing herself at him. Gene" blushed as her body slammed into his. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'It's okay Mai, I'm here now.' _

_Mai pulled away, wiping at a tear that was making its way down her cheek. 'What took you so long, I've been calling for a really long time.' She complained. _

_Gene" just smiled at her. Mai was confused, as butterfly's exploded in her stomach. That usually only happened when Naru was around. _

'_Anyways.' Mai turned away from him, blushing. 'Where are we?' _

_She turned to look behind her, but no one was there. 'Gene.' She called out panicked. _

_She spun around searching for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. 'Gene?' She called again, looking around frantically. She was starting to panic._

_Her eyes started to fill with tears, and her breathing became laboured. She slumped against the wall, sliding down till she was sitting. She buried her head into her arms, sobbing silently._

_She felt something touch her shoulder. She jumped up, holding her hand to over her heart. _

'_GENE!' She yelled furiously. 'Where'd you go, I w-was s-so s-scared.' She sobbed. _

_Gene gave her a sad smile. 'I'm sorry, I'm back now.' He said reassuringly. Mai nodded, numbly. She was really cold. _

'_W-where are we?' She asked, hiccupping slightly. She noticed that when he smiled at her now nothing happened. Weird, I'm going crazy! She thought. _

'_Don't you remember Mai? You were here before.' _

_Mai looked at him, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. 'I was?' _

_Gene frowned. 'You don't remember?' Mai shook her head. 'Does it have something to do with the case we're working on?' _

'_It's not just a case anymore Mai.' Gene explained. Mai looked at oddly. 'What do you mean?'_

'_Mai you're in a coma, you've been poisoned.' _

_Mai stared at him. 'What?'_

_A/N: Here's the new chapter! hope you guys liked it! I would like to give a special thanks to my amazing (bran new!) Beta Reader...She's amazing!_

_R/R! O.o_


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! :(

A/N: I was trying to make this chapter really emotional, don't know if I actually succeeded. You should try listening to really sad music…I think it'll help.

* * *

Chapter 7...Memories.

The remaining members of the SPR team sat in the waiting room of the hospital, trying to question the 'new' Naru, though he wasn't being very cooperative.

Bou-san sighed heavily. It was getting late and they were all exhausted. _I wish he would just tell us who he is._

This 'new' Naru wouldn't even answer the simplest of questions, and when John had tried to exorcise him, nothing happened. This whole situation was getting way out of hand; Mai in a coma, Naru possessed. Was there anything else that could possibly go wrong?

"Just tell us who you are already," Ayako snapped, fed up of the ridiculous game this kid seemed to be playing with them.

'Naru' just shrugged in response, ignoring the evil looks Ayako was shooting at him.

Masako stood up suddenly, looking very tired. She was still frustrated and confused; she hadn't sensed the spirit at all, when he had first possessed Naru. It annoyed her how he had just slipped right past her. But now that she was aware of him, his presence seemed familiar. She just couldn't place where she had felt it before.

The spirit really was annoying. And now he was keeping Masako away from her beauty sleep. She was famous after all. She couldn't be seen looking like the living dead.

"Listen up," She said, in a voice that demanded attention. "Naru…or whoever you are, if you ever want to get anywhere near Mai again, you'd better start answering our questions."

'Naru' looked up at her, a scowl forming on his face.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

Masako turned to look at the others only to see them staring at her, mouths agape. Everyone except Lin of course, who just stood silently in the corner.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Ayako just shook her head. _Who knew Masako could be so…assertive. _

"Who are you? What's your name? " John spoke-up, while everyone else was still recovering from their shock.

"My name is Sajin Jung." 'Naru' answered simply.

Ayako looked thoughtful for a second before turning to Bou-san. "Jung? Why does that sound familiar?"

Bou-san shrugged. He couldn't remember every name he had ever come across.

'Naru' shook his head at them and rolled his eyes. "You read about my father in those files you were searching."

Masako gasped. "That's where I felt your spirit before; you were at the house when Mai fainted in the bathroom."

'Naru'/Sajin just nodded. Everyone opened their mouths, as if about to say something.

"Wait," Bou-san lifted his hand, telling everyone to keep silent. "You mean the one who experimented on all those children?"

Sajin looked down at his hands uncomfortably.

"And killed them…yes, he is my father."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"K-killed?" Ayako stuttered. "Do you know what happened to Mai?" Ayako asked. The doctors had run many tests, but they couldn't figure out what was causing Mai's coma.

"She…She's been poisoned." He replied, still not looking up. "By my father."

Ayako shot up out of her chair. "Poisoned?..." But before she could freak out about this new development, Lin interrupted her.

"I think you should explain further."

Sajin nodded. "I think I should start at the beginning." He stated.

The others just nodded. Ayako settled herself back into her chair.

"My father was never exactly…sane. Most of his time was spent testing some new kind of experiment and it only got worse after my mother left. He became extremely unstable…u-unable to see the lines that separate right from w-wrong." Sajin eyes were glazed over, as if he was lost in a memory.

"A year after my mother left, he bought the orphanage next door, along with this hospital. At first I thought he was getting better. He seemed happier and I thought it was because he enjoyed the children's company, but as more and more children went missing, I realized that it was because he had subjects to test his experiments on."

Ayako looked sadly at the teen in front of her. Instead of the normal cold and hostile Naru, he seemed like a lost little boy.

"More and more of the children from the orphanage disappeared, but their bodies where never found, so no one other than me and the remaining children knew anything was wrong. The children would all come to me, begging that they wouldn't end up being next to be taken." Tears were starting to cloud his vision as he retold the horrors of his life. The others watched him intently, unsure of what to do.

"Then one day my father came to us and told us that we had all been infected with a contagious disease. He said that unless we got the antidote, we would all die, so of course we all went with him and accepted the shot." He sucked in a breath, as if he was in pain.

"Later on he brought us out into the town where we played in the streets for hours. It had been raining so there were puddles of water all over the place. We played together…t-till one of the boys from the orphanage collapsed. I ran over to help him and b-blood started to leak from his nose and e-eyes." Sajin's voice cracked, but he plowed on.

"I looked around frantically for help, a-and then I saw the o-others, all of them fallen to the ground, lying in pools of their own b-blood…I remember feeling something leaking from my nose, and then the world went black."

"I believe that the poison that is now running through Mai's veins is the same one he gave to us, just of a different quality," Sajin explained. "Whereas we died in a matter of hours, Mai will probably have a few days, like the first of his experiments did."

Ayako gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. Tears started to well up in her eyes. _Mai only has a few days?_

Sajin continued. "When Mai slit her finger on the piece of paper on her bed." Seeing their confused faces he elaborated. "The one that was with the..." he paused, "heart…that was when the toxin was released into her blood."

"So what do we do?" Bou-san asked. "Is there an antidote?"

"Will Mai-chan be okay?" John asked worriedly, voicing everyone else's concerns.

Sajin sighed. "There is an antidote…"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"But…" He added, making the atmosphere in the room tense again. "I-I don't know where it is."

* * *

"_P-poisoned?" Mai repeated, staring incredulously at Gene. Poisoned, how on earth had she been poisoned? _

"_Mai-" Gene started only to get cut off by Mai._

"_A-am I d-dead?" She asked frantically. She was too young to die! S__he still had a life to live, and she hadn't even told Naru how she felt about him yet, dang it!_

"_No, Mai. I just told you, you are in a coma." Gene replied patently, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder._

_Mai blushed, looking down at her feet. "Oh right, sorry," she mumbled._

_Gene smiled at her reassuringly. "Everything's going to be fine."_

_Mai looked up at him, and returned his smile. Gene always seemed to know how to make her feel better. Somehow he knew exactly what she needed to hear._

"_Okay," Mai said, mentally pulling herself together. "What do I need to do to wake up?"_

_Gene laughed. Mai was always so strong, never letting anything pull her down. _

"_You need to follow your dreams."_

_Mai looked at quizzically. "My dreams?"_

"_Yes Mai, your dreams; they'll lead you to the answers you need." _

"_B-but I don't…Gene?" Mai stared at the spot where Gene had been only moments before. "Gene?" _

_She spun around, looking for her guardian. But the hall was empty. She sighed sadly, leaning against the wall behind her. _

_She yelped, as she felt herself falling backwards through the wall. _

_Mai stood up, brushing dirt off of her clothes. She looked around her confusedly. She no longer stood in the never ending hallway, but instead she was outside on an empty street. The sun was peeking through the clouds above her. _

_Suddenly the street was filled with children running happily, playing together in the puddles left by the heavy rainfall from the night before. She couldn't stop herself from grinning at their smiling faces._

"_Help!" A voice shouted desperately. Mai spun around, searching for the person who had shouted. She didn't have to look far. A couple of yards away a young boy lay on the ground, another one holding his head in his arms. _

"_Help!" He shouted again. "Someone help me!"_

_Mai ran over to them. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. _

_Instead of answering her, or even acknowledging her presence, the boy just continued his shouts for help. Mai looked around. Why was no one coming to help him? _

_She looked back down at the boy. She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. The little boy who lay in the older boys arms had blood running down his face. His nose, his mouth, even his eyes were all covered in fresh blood. _

_She looked away, tears falling from her eyes, but she quickly regretted the choice to look up, because all the other children who had been playing happily now lay on the ground, surrounded by their own blood._

_Mai fell to her knees, breathing shakily. All of these children, so innocent and young…dead!_

_She turned back to the first boy, the only one who hadn't seemed to be affected. But there he lay sprawled across the other boy; his face which was turned towards her, was covered in blood, some of it still spilling out. _

_Mai sobbed, pulling herself into a ball, and burying her face in her arms, trying to forget the horrific scene in front of her._

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers…and of course my awesome beta!

You guys are the best! R/R


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! And to my Moonbeam, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

Chapter 8

John sighed tiredly; they had been pouring through old news articles trying to find out more information on the case. It seemed that no one was really sure what had happened; most of the articles were filled with more rumours than actual facts. The only reliable information they were getting was through Sajin.

But one thing seemed certain; there was no evidence to suggest that Hiro Jung had cut out his victims hearts. With this in mind, it seemed unlikely that he would suddenly cut out a heart and leave it for Mai.

Every way they went they just seemed to encounter more dead ends.

It was getting very frustrating. John ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. They were all exhausted from staying up through the night. But they weren't letting it slow them down, they had to hurry and find the antidote. Mai only had a few days.

"Masako you should go and switch with Ayako," Bou-san suggested. Ayako had spent the night watching over Mai.

They hadn't been able to pull her away from the younger girl's side, which really showed how close the team was becoming.

Masako heaved herself out of her chair, too worn-out to argue. Plus watching over Mai would give her a chance to get some sleep.

The rest of them continued to pour over old newspapers and internet articles.

* * *

"_Mai," a soft voice called. "Mai…"_

_Mai looked up, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She no longer sat on the sidewalk of the soaked street, but instead she was back in the never ending hallway. Its white walls stretched out in front of her._

"_Mai." Gene appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry you had to see that."_

_Mai sobbed, attaching herself to his side. "Don't leave me anymore," she whimpered, her heartbeat quickening as she pressed her body against his._

_Gene sighed. He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't go with her. It seemed like this was something she needed to do on her own. Why though, he wasn't sure. _

_"I'll be here when you get back," he said comfortingly. _

_She looked up at him. "Back from where?"_

_He shook his head, frowning. "I'm not sure..."_

_"I don't want to go Gene."_

_Gene winced as she said his name. He didn't want her to go and come back in the same condition he had found her in, but it was the only way to save her. She needed to find out the whole story._

_"It's going to be okay Mai," he soothed. "Just close your eyes."_

_Mai frowned, but followed his instructions. She closed her eyes, leaning against him for support. She felt as if she was falling. Her whole body felt heavy, like it was weighed down by some unknown force. _

* * *

Ayako sighed, downing her fifth cup of coffee. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt heavy in their sockets. She had sat by Mai's bedside all night, just holding her hand and talking to her. About anything really. She had heard that if you talked to people in a coma, they could hear you. She had never believed it, but she figured now was the time to go on a little faith.

What made it worse was the fact that Mai was an orphan. She had no family who would come rushing to her side. It made Ayako sad to see someone she cared about looking so frail and small. She would do anything to make sure that Mai made it through this. She was going to make everything okay. She had to.

"Ayako?" Ayako turned to see Masako peeking her head into the room, her arms filled with papers. "Bou-

san told me to come switch with—"

"I'm not leaving," Ayako cut her off sharply.

Masako nodded. "I thought as much, so I brought something for us to do."

She lifted her arms up to give Ayako a better look at the mountain in her arms. She noticed that there was also a laptop set on top of the papers. Masako made her way over to a chair, setting herself down beside her.

Ayako reached over and pulled the first half of the papers out of her arms. She looked down at the pile of papers. _This is going to be a long day. _Ayako gazed at _Mai's_ face. _But it's worth it._

* * *

_When Mai opened her eyes once again she found herself in an unfamiliar place. She was standing in a dark room, a soft breeze blowing through her hair. It smelt faintly of decaying leaves and beer. The smell of autumn._

_Mai looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. Gene had said that she needed to see this, but why? Why did she have to see those children die? Tears filled her eyes at the memory of their bodies littering the streets. How could anyone do something so horrible as to hurt those innocent children? _

_She shook her head, trying to rid it of those terrible images. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that. She needed to figure out why she was here. She could faintly make out the shadow of what looked like a counter. Could she be in a bathroom? No it looked too big to be a bathroom, maybe a kitchen. _

_A sound from behind made her jump. She spun around, but nobody was there. Instead, she saw a light shining on the other side of a glass door. Mai sucked in a breath, trying to gather enough courage to take a step forward. _

_Come on Mai, you can do this, she thought. She took a step forward ,reaching her hand out towards the door. She felt the handle in her palm, turned it slowly, and pulled the door open. _

_Mai gasped, she knew exactly where she was now. She was in the orphanage. The one the rest of the SPR gang was at now. _

_She stood in the living room. Her heart pounded as she heard footsteps coming towards her. A tall man came down the wooden staircase. He looked tired, his shirt hanging off of him in a very unhealthy looking way. His dark hair was greasy and hanging limp around his face. _

_To be honest, Mai thought he looked like someone who had just walked in off of the street, after sleeping in a dumpster for the night. _

_The man walked past her into the kitchen, flicking on the lights as he went. Mai followed after him, figuring he must have something to do with the predicament she was in. She watched as he placed a kettle on the stove. He reached above his head and pulled two mugs out of a cupboard. Mai frowned. Was he expecting someone? _

_Suddenly the doorbell rang, making her jump at the sudden noise that filled the silent house. The man rushed to the door and pulled it open. There was a women standing on the other side. She was very beautiful, with long brown hair and soft brown eyes that seemed to glow. _

_Mai sighed. She didn't think that this man getting a booty call had anything to do with her. You think he would've at least showered, Mai thought, looking at the man in disgust. _

_Mai made her way over to the small table and sat down, resting her head in the palm of her hand. She watched as the man lead the women into the house. Mai had to scoot over to avoid being sat on as the man pulled her chair out for the women to sit on, before taking a seat himself. _

_Mai stared into space, occasionally listening in on their conversation, though it took a while for their conversation to get even remotely interesting. _

_"Hiro," the women started, taking a sip of her tea. "I-I...I need to know what happened to Sajin."_

_The man, or Hiro as the women called him, sighed. "Rukia, you already know what happened."_

_The women shook her head. "No," she insisted. "I need to know what really happened, not the version you fed to the police."_

_Hiro just smiled, looking at Rukia with fake sympathy in his cold eyes. "You need to accept what happened."_

_"NO!"Rukia stood up angrily, banging her fists against the table. "I know what you did to him; to them!"_

_Before Mai could even blink, Rukia had thrown herself at Hiro. Mai jumped up, surprised. Hiro's chair fell back and the couple tumbled to the floor. Rukia rolled to the side, tears leaking down her face. _

_I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."_

_Mai glanced at Hiro who lay on the floor, eyes wide and his hand gripping his neck. Mai looked around, confused. Then she noticed an empty syringe needle lying on the floor beside him. She gasped. _

_Had Rukia stabbed him? With a needle? _

_"Why?" Hiro chocked out. _

_Rukia glared down at him. "Because you killed him. You killed our son." _

_Mai watched in a daze as Rukia lifted Hiro's limp body off of the ground. She dragged him into the living room, tied a rope around his neck, and…After that Mai couldn't stand to watch anymore. She went back into the kitchen, curling herself into a ball. _

_The last thing she heard was a sickening crack echoing throughout the house._

* * *

Ayako stared down at the paper in her hands. It didn't make any sense. The news article said the police had suspected from the beginning that Hiro was the murderer of the children, but that they hadn't had any evidence, so they couldn't arrest him. However, three days after the murder, an anonymous tip had led them straight to his laboratory. They had found more bodies in the lab covered with sheets that had once been white, but where by then stained red with dried blood.

The police had gone to arrest him straight away and bring him into custody so he could pay for his heinous crimes, but that hadn't turned out as they had planned. When they got there he was already dead, having hung himself.

Ayako was thoroughly annoyed. Why did these idiots not track down the person who had tipped them off? A suicide committed right after the police found more than enough evidence to give this guy a death sentence? This was no coincidence.

She had been reading about this scum all day long and he didn't seem like the type to kill himself. He seemed more like the type to be laughing about his imprisonment.

"Ayako," Masako muttered suddenly.

"What?" Ayako snapped, turning to look at her. Then she sighed. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"It's okay," Masako spoke quietly. "Look at this."

Masako handed her a newspaper. It looked recent, not all crumpled and smelly like the others she had been forced to look through.

Her eyes scanned the paper, her eyes widening with each passing second.

"Call Bou-san," Ayako said, standing up. "Get him to bring her here, NOW!"

A/N: I wonder what the newspaper says...hmmm...so anyway thanks to my amazing beta and of course my readers.

R/R! o.o 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

A/N: Here's the new chapter, just in time for Halloween!

* * *

Chapter 9

_Mai watched as the sun crept over the horizon, lighting up the dim kitchen where she sat. She didn't understand what was happening. Wasn't Hiro Jung the evil scientist who was accused of experimenting on children? The one she had read about in the papers Ayako had forced her to look through? Except in the newspaper it said that he had committed suicide, not poisoned and hung by his ex-wife._

_Is this what Gene meant? Mai wondered. Was she supposed to see what had actually happened to him?_

_Mai sat with her back to the door, feeling numb as she listened to the sobs coming from the other room._

_That poor woman, first losing her son and then being driven crazy by the empty hole that his existence had once filled. Mai knew what it was like to lose people who were so important to you that you couldn't imagine being without them. She would never have wished that pain on anyone._

_Mai jumped up as she heard banging on the front door._

_"Hiro Jung?" A deep male voice called. "This is the Tokyo Police, open up!"_

_Rukia came running into the room, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She quickly gathered her things, trying her best to make as little noise as possible. She looked around the room, making sure she hadn't missed anything, before scurrying back into the living room, heading towards what Mai guessed was the back door._

_The police men were talking once again. Mai jumped up in alarm as the front door flew off its hinges, sliding across the floor towards her._

_Police came pouring in, guns cocked. They began to search the house; they stopped once a few of them found Hiro's body still hanging from the banister._

_"It looks like suicide," one of the police reported to the others. "He probably knew we were coming for him and hung himself."_

_The others nodded, while he continued. "Still, we can't be sure until we get the coroner's report."_

_Suddenly, Mai's vision started to blur, making her head spin. She staggered to her feet, walking right through the kitchen table._

_"Gene?" She called, her voice filled with panic. "Gene, I don't feel…" Mai voice was cut off as she descended towards the ground, her vision turning black._

* * *

"What's going on?" Akira asked rudely. She wasn't happy with the way they were treating her, dragging her here like this. She couldn't believe that they would treat their client like this.

Ayako glared at her angrily. "You lied."

Akira stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You lied to us when you asked us to come here," Ayako elaborated.

Bou-san sighed. "Ayako would you just tell us what's going on."

Masako had come running into the 'base', which was very unlike her, rambling about something that hadn't made any sense. And when he had tried to make her calm down and explain, she had just glared at him and told him to get Akira and come to the hospital.

So here they were, all thoroughly confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Akira huffed angrily.

"Really?" Ayako snapped. She thrust a newspaper in front of her face. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Are you sure?"

Akira's eyes scanned the news article her eyes growing wide.

Bou-san was getting annoyed. Why wasn't anyone telling him what was going on?

John looked at Bou-san quizzically, mentally asking him what was going on. Bou-san shrugged in response.

Akira looked down at her feet. "I-I didn't think you would come if you knew," she muttered.

"Knew what?" Lin cut in calmly, stopping Ayako from ripping Akira limb from limb.

Ayako turned to face others. "Akira's sister, the one she said was in 'a coma'," she made quotation marks angrily as she said 'a coma', "she's not; she's dead."

Everyone stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"She died of mysterious circumstances. She died from the same thing Mai is suffering of now," Ayako pointed accusingly at Akira. "And she knew! She knew that we could get hurt, that some of us might die, and she didn't say anything."

"What?" Bou-san growled, glaring angrily at Akira.

Akira looked up with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know this would happen! If I had known something would happen to Mai I never would have asked you to come," she sobbed. "I-I just needed to know that something was being done to find the t-thing that killed my sister."

"Do you think that changes anything?" Ayako shouted.

Bou-san put his hand on Ayako's shoulder to try and sooth her.

"Calm down and put yourself in her shoes. Don't you think you'd do the same? I know I would do anything to find the person who hurt someone I loved."

Ayako shook of his hand and continued to glare at Akira, but her dark looks didn't seem to hold as much hatred as before.

"It's in the past," Bou-san continued. "There's nothing we can do about it now. We need to focus on finding the cure for Mai."

* * *

_Mai awoke, shivering as the cold air brushed against her bare arms. She stood once again in the long empty hallway. She sighed wearily, ready to just give up._

_"Mai…"_

_Mai spun around to see….nothing. The hallway was as empty as always. No Gene, no anyone. But she was sure someone had called her name._

'_"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing down the hall._

_"Mai…"_

_Mai spun around once again. But this time the hallway was no longer empty. At the end of the hall was a big metal door. Something seemed to be pulling her towards it, and before her brain had even registered the change, her body was moving. Her legs were walking on their own. She was practically screaming at them to stop, not wanting to open yet another door to witness some horrific scene._

_All too soon she found herself in front of the door, but before she could even reach for the handle, it swung open._

_Mai walked into the room reluctantly. She looked around, taking it all in. It was a medical lab. Surgical instruments lay scattered on the counter. A slab sat abandoned in the middle of the room. But what really caught her eye was the large cabinet with the word "Antidotes" pasted across its front._

_Mai gasped as a black mass began to materialize in front of her. It started to take form, becoming the man she had seen murdered just a few moments ago…though to her it felt like days._

_Mai stepped back, but Hiro just stepped closer._

_"I see you've found the antidote," he smirked eerily. "You're the first, you know. The others didn't last long enough to make it this far; evidence of a fragile mind, I suppose."_

_"W-what do you want?" Mai stuttered, bile rising up in her throat. She didn't want to be in the same universe as this disgusting man, let alone in the same room._

_He looked at her, contemplating. He crossed the room, letting his fingers trail along the counter and linger slightly on a medal scalpel. _

_"What I want?" Hiro repeated. "What I want is for the truth to be known." He turned to glare icily at her. "I want that horrendous women behind bars for what she did."_

_Mai gulped. "…your wife?"_

_He smiled at her._

_"Yes my 'wife'," He said the word as though it was a curse. "In return for you telling the world the truth I will tell you were the antidote is to your…illness."_

_Mai gaped at him. He was going to give her the antidote?_

_"Do we have a deal?" Hiro asked, extending his hand out to her._

_"Tell me where the antidote is first," Mai demanded, surprising herself at her own boldness._

_He rolled his eyes. "Young people these days, you don't trust anyone." He gestured behind him. "The antidote is in there."_

_Mai shook her head. "Where is it in the real world? And why did you leave the heart in my room, wouldn't the paper have been enough?"_

_"In my hospital of course, when the new owner took over they just sealed my lab, it should still be there," he explained causally. "Looks just like this. Oh, and the heart wasn't me. Some lunatic did that…Nice touch though."_

_Mai gaped at him._

_"Deal?" He asked again._

_"You have a deal," she nodded and reached out her hand._

_Hiro smirked, tightly grasping her hand in his. "Good girl…"_

_Suddenly the world turned black._

_Mai's hand felt like it was on fire. She blinked trying to clear the fuzziness from her vision. She was back in the orphanage. Bou-san was sitting at the computer searching frantically through some papers; he seemed to be mumbling something to himself._

_"Bou-san!" Mai grinned, so happy to see her friend once again._

_Bou-san spun around, and awe brightened his face as he spied her. "Mai? But...how?"_

_Mai shook her head, suddenly remembering why she was here. "There's no time. I know where the antidote is."_

_He stared at her. "Where is it?"_

_"It's in the hospital next door. They never got rid of Hiro Jung's lab, they just sealed it up. The antidote is still in there."_

_"Hiro Jung? …Sajin's father's lab?"_

_Mai looked at him oddly. Bou-san just shook his head._

_"Never mind, keep going."_

_"You have to go get it now," she urged._

_Bou-san nodded, looking like he was about to bolt to the door._

_"WAIT!" Mai called, stopping him in his tracks. "Hiro Jung didn't kill himself, his wife murdered him."_

_"How is that relevant?" Bou-san asked, annoyed that she was stopping him from hurrying to find the antidote and saving her life._

_"It just is…Now hurry."_

* * *

Ayako sat at the kitchen table drinking a nice hot cup of coffee while searching frantically for some little piece of information that they could've missed. Sajin sat beside her, doing everything she asked. It was a little strange to see Naru following her every order. Though it had taken her a while to make him see how getting her coffee would help them save Mai.

Suddenly the dining room door flew open to revel a very frazzled looking Bou-san.

Ayako sighed, he just didn't know how to stop working.

"Bou-san, I told you to go sleep," Ayako reprimanded. "I get that you're worried we are all, but we can't help Mai if we're all walking around like zombies."

"I know where the antidote is," Bou-san announced.

Everyone jumped to their feet, a chorus of "What's?" and "How's?" echoing around the room.

"Mai came to me in my dream and told me where it was," he explained quickly. "Come on, we have to go."

Everyone gawked at him.

"Come on," he snapped. "Mai doesn't have much time."

That got everyone into action; they all started rushing around the room, grabbing their shoes and coats, before racing out the door after Bou-san.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, I'm thinking one more chapter…maybe two. :P Thanks to my amazing Reviewers and Awesome Beta! R/R! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
